A Christmas Rendezvous
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: One shot Christmas C&J Fluff ;)


_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: One shot Christmas C&J Fluff ;) _

_Rating: Sorry it's an M, again ha ;)_

**xXx**

_x_ A Christmas Rendezvous _x_

_Rushing into his beautiful wife's office, stopping just inside the door as Clarisse looked up in surprise. _

_"What ever is the..." She started but stopped when he put his finger up to his lips to shh her. _

_"Come here, quickly." Joe exclaimed while motioning for her to hurry over to him as she stood up._

_Moving around her desk and over to him as he took a few steps forward, taking hold of her hand and quickly pulled her too him, hiding behind the door. Standing back against the wall Joe put his finger up to his lips again as she nodded, understanding. _

_"Clarisse, I..." Came a voice as she entered the office "Clarisse?" She asked while looking around the room before turning and walking out._

_"Who is that?" Clarisse whispered while looking at Joe. _

_"My Mother." He whispered back while looking at her as she gasped and looked at him in surprise. _

_"But I thought she was meant to be staying in London this Christmas?" She whispered as Joe stepped slowly forward. _

_"So did I." He whispered with a nod while looking at her "Come on," He said taking her hand to lead her to the secret passage door. _

_"Joe we can't hide, it wouldn't be fair." Clarisse whispered while watching him open the secret door. _

_"What isn't fair is that this is our first Christmas together, we were meant to be spending it alone and now..." He said taking both her hands, holding them up to his lips "And now my Mother is here, so therefore I just would like a couple hours to be alone with my very beautiful wife, without anyone finding us." He said leaning in and kissed her a couple times before stepping back. _

_"Okay." Clarisse smiled as she nodded and walked through the door, turning to him. _

_"Stay there, I will be back." He smiled giving her a quick kiss before turning to sneak over to the couch as she stood watching him. _

_"Ahh there you are." Shades exclaimed while standing in the doorway as Joe put his finger up to his lips "What?" He whispered. _

_"You haven't seen us." Joe whispered back while grabbing the thick blanket from over the back of the couch and a couple cushions "And you don't know where we are. Understood?" He asked while looking over at Shades and watched as he stood nodding. _

_"Okay." Shades whispered back while watching Joe walk back over to the secret passage "May I ask why?" _

_"No." Joseph said with a small laugh and walked through the door. _

_"Ahh there you are Shades." _

_Closing his eyes, Shades slowly turned around to face the woman who now stood in front of him "Marianne, hello." He said forcing a smile, realizing why they were hiding "What can I do for you?" He asked as they began walking away. _

_Laughing Joe laid the blanket down as Clarisse folded her arms and watched "What's so funny?" She asked as he stood back up. _

_"He got caught." He smiled while putting his hand on her side and kissed her "Now would you like to sit down here with me?" He asked while motioning to the heap of cushions. _

_"I would love too." She asked, looking up at him as she took his hand "Are we going to be here for long?" She asked. _

_"Maybe." He smiled, giving her hand a little squeeze. _

_"Well in that case then." She smiled while looking down and slipped off her shoes, leaving them next to the blanket "I want to be as comfortable as I can." She smiled while looking back up and moved to stand in front of him before sitting down. _

_"That is true." He smiled doing the same with his shoes, then sat down beside her, smiling as she snuggled up to him. _

_"When did she arrive?" Clarisse asked while locking her fingers with his while running her other hand down his arm, gently rubbing it. _

_"About 5 minute's before I came rushing into your office." He answered while looking at her as she raised her head, looking into his eyes "She then broke the news that she was here for Christmas and I just knew our plans were ruined."_

_"What plans?" She questioned with a small smile. _

_"Well, I planned on cooking you breakfast and bringing it to you in bed." He smiled as they looked into each others eyes "Then after morning mass, we were going to open the presents, have dinner with Mia and Pierre and then..." He said smirking at her. _

_"Yes... then what?" She asked, her heart beating faster. _

_"I planned for us to spend the rest of the day in bed together, watching Christmas movies, talking, you know.. anything we wanted." He smiled as she bit her bottom lip. _

_"That sounded wonderful." She answered with a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder, still holding onto his hand. _

_"Yes it did." He said kissing her forehead "And I'm sorry its been ruined." He said as she lifted her head. _

_"Well we could still do most of that, just not the last bit of watching the Christmas movies, talking or you know." She smiled "But as soon as your Mother leaves, then that's the day we can do that." She smiled while putting her hand up to cup his cheek. _

_"That sounds like a brilliant plan, I can't wait." He smiled and lent in, kissing her slowly as she closed her eyes._

_After a few moments she rested her head on his shoulder again, smiling as he rested his head on hers and watched her hand as she ran it over his arm gently. _

_"This is cozy." She said softly several moments later. _

_"Yes it is." He nodded in agreement "And you know, it is a secret passage?" He asked as she raised her head and looked at him "So why don't we make the most of it, while we are.. you know.. alone." He said with a smile and wink. _

_"Mr Elizondo are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" She exclaimed and started laughing as he sat smiling at her. _

_"Well if you're thinking what I am thinking, then yes I am." He smiled and watched her as she laughed. _

_"But what about the floor? It's going to be too hard." She asked, squeezing his hand. _

_"I can take it." He smiled before burying his face in the crook of her neck, nuzzling it as she laughed and closed her eyes. _

_"But what if someone finds us." She asked, watching as he lifted his head. _

_"Clarisse, it's only the guards that know about this place and they won't disturb us," He said leaning closer and whispered in her ear "I promise." _

_After a few seconds Clarisse lent closer and pressed her lips to his before standing to remove her panties, never taking her eyes from his as she did. And after removing her skirt and Joe his pants and boxers, Clarisse straddled his lap as they shared a deep heated kiss. _

_Slipping her hand down between them moments later, she took his throbbing steel shaft in her hand, smiling against his cheek as she gently began stroking him, twisting gently while pulling her head back just slightly, looking into his eyes. _

_"Mmmm." Clarisse moaned as she took him fully inside of her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _

_Smiling Joe buried his face in her shoulder as she began rotating her hips. Smiling Joe pulled his head back to look in her eyes as he ran his hands up her sides, moving to her back lifting her blouse. Pulling it up over her head, he continued to pull to free her arm as they shared a kiss, tossing it to one side he wrapped his arms around her waist once again as Clarisse closed her eyes and carried on._

_Moving faster Joseph moaned Clarisse's name as she drove him over the edge, joining him just seconds later. Remaining in each others embrace as they shared several kisses. _

* * *

_Joseph stood in front of her as she done up the zipper on her skirt, smiling as she lifted her head and looked at him. _

_"Still as beautiful as ever." He smiled putting his hands up to cup her head as he stepped closer, kissing her a couple times as she put her hands on his sides. _

_"Thank you." She smiled looking into his eyes as his hands remained cupping her head "As much as I am enjoying us being alone, I think maybe we should go back out now?" She asked. _

_"I think so too." He said nodding and stood back "I will get the blanket and cushions later." He smiled while taking hold of her hand as she slipped on her shoes "Or I may just leave them here from now on, so we can you know..." He smiled while stepping closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, taking her hand with his "Have a rendezvous whenever we want to be alone and can't be, because of guests of something." He smiled and kissed her a couple times as she put her free arm up, wrapping it around his shoulder, placing her hand on the back of his head. _

_"That sounds like a very good idea." She smiled, looking lovingly into his eyes for several seconds "I think we should leave the blanket and cushions here." She smiled and kissed him several times. _

_"Then that's what we will do." He smiled, kissing her neck before stepping back "Come on, let's go and face the music." He smiled. _

_Sneaking back into her office, Joe closed the passage door before turning to watch Clarisse as she stood with her back to him while putting her hands through her hair, ruffling it up a bit. A naughty smile spread across his face and just couldn't help but grab hold of her waist. Laughing out as she screamed in surprise and slapped his arms as he snaked them around her waist. _

_"That wasn't nice." She smiled while turning to face him as he placed his hands on her sides, walking her backwards a little._

_"I'm sorry my love." He smiled and kissed her as she came into contact with her desk, moaning into his mouth, making him smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, pinning her body against his as he deepened the kiss. _

_Marianne stood in surprise at the scene before her and folded her arms while clearing her throat, raising her eyebrow as her son and daughter in law stopped and looked at each other before looking over at her. _

_"Hello." Marianne said, watching as they looked back at each other._

_"Busted." They both said and started laughing. _

**The End.**


End file.
